


Insecurity (So Much For Confidence)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [15]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that I like better." - Would It Matter, SkilletSelf doubt has always been present in Nagisa. But this is the first taste they have ever gotten of trying to ease someone else's mental state to reassure them that they were okay.





	

The one thing that none of them were equip for was one of their classmates breaking down out of nowhere.

Okay, so maybe not out of nowhere.

Karma didn't look surprised, but he did look lost on what to do.

Sugino met mercury eyes before both of them moved to pull Nagisa off the ground from where the boy had collapsed while everyone else was busy.

Sugino's eyes flashed in worry when Nagisa flinched back from their hands.

Karma, however, just spoke calmly and tightened his grip on the boy so he didn't fall again. "Hey, it's alright, Nagisa. Not trying to hurt you,"

It didn't change the fear in the other boy's stance, but it was enough to allow the two to help Nagisa to the steps and get him seated.

Some of the others were whispering, concern leaking into their expressions.

"Now why don't you tell me what's going on?" Karma said, sitting cross legged in front of the distraught boy.

Sugino sat down beside Nagisa, his body language screaming how lost he was, but his determination not to abandon a friend in need.

The teachers had noticed by now, but Karma shook his head when he saw Karasuma move to check in, letting them know they were handling it on their own.

Nagisa went to speak before his head went down further, chin pushed into his chest as he shrunk in on himself.

Karma made an unhappy noise, but didn't fight him on it. He'd gotten his answer anyway. "Don't be so rough on yourself!"

Sugino looked to Karma in surprise. He supposed he shouldn't be - Karma was nothing if not good at reading someone's body language and they all knew it.

Karma spoke without looking back. "Isogai, can you go get a damp cloth for me?"

"Of course," Isogai said, darting off up the side of the hill to do exactly that, coming back and handing it to Karma before backing off again to give them some space.

Karma ignored this and tilted Nagisa's head up, taking the cloth and wiping the tears away, tongue sticking out in concentration.

He met Nagisa's eyes and gave a soft huff of laughter at the surprise in the blue depths. "What, you think I don't remember you showing up crying all those times first year?" he asked, his voice remaining soft, soothing in a way that nobody had expected from him. "I know what you're thinking right now, for you to break down in front of everyone like this,"

Nagisa's eyes darted behind Karma to see everyone else there, standing around worriedly and waiting on someone to tell them what to do to help, before he looked down. "Sorry,"

Sugino spoke up immediately. "It's fine, Nagisa. Happens to everyone sometimes!" he said, patting the boy's shoulder. "You want to tell us what's going on so we can help?"

Nagisa hesitated before he let himself start talking, not pausing to overthink the words like he'd done when Karma had asked the same thing the first time that he'd cried in front of the red head.

"I don't want to be me,"

Silence fell over the class, and it took a moment, but Maehara jumped in.

"Well, that's stupid," he said, giving Nagisa a shrug when the blue haired boy looked up at him. "Why wouldn't you want to be you? You're pretty awesome, man, all of us agree."

Karma smiled faintly when he saw the surprise on Nagisa's face at this.

He shifted so he was sitting on Nagisa's other side and watched as everyone else piped up with something.

He felt when Nagisa started crying again, and immediately reached over to wipe the tears away with his hand.

He frowned when the other boy flinched sightly, but didn't point it out. After all, he knew it wouldn't help for everyone to know the reason behind this sudden self doubt. 

It took a moment for anyone to realize that these tears were different, though, and Isogai gave a faint smile before he spoke. "Don't worry about it, okay? Even if you feel like this again, we're all here to pull you out of it."

Nagisa gave him a smile in return - shaky, and tears were only then slowing, but it was better than anyone expected him to be at that point.

Karma handed the cloth over to Nagisa, and watched as the boy gave a watery laugh and wiped his face down to get rid of the tear streaks on his face.

That was the first taste the teachers really had of just how willingly the others were to back someone up in anything and keep them afloat.

And honestly? They weren't disappointed in the least in their class.


End file.
